


A Collection of Gatsby-inspired Poems

by thewritersfreedom



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Poems, collection of poems, short poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersfreedom/pseuds/thewritersfreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scenery in the novel and the book adaptions create small poems on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Collection of Gatsby-inspired Poems

**Author's Note:**

> On another late night, I wrote even more small poems just for the hell of it. When you feel the scenery, you just can't escape from them.

Survive in the towns   
Surrounded in the trees   
The wild things lurk   
Murky depths of unclearings.   
Give no ways to northern regions.

* * *

Then the clouds parted their ways   
A goodbye   
That reveals the   
Oh so gloomy sun   
In its wake.

* * *

The white sound of your usual   
As you sit in your casual  
What surrounds your ears   
Is the heartfelt songs you hear. 

The notes beat without their purpose   
Tricked into a tranced curse   
with no escape,   
from a droning tape

Believe in the grotesque realities   
Go ahead the dream girl awaits

The crafted formula repeats repetitive sounds  
Just to make you drown.


End file.
